Surprise
by Sabrielshipper4lif
Summary: Michael wants to give Adam a surprise birthday party and seeks Dean's help. Adam been noticing Michael been acting strange like he has a secret to hide and he not sure if he wants to know the truth especially when Michael seems to be spending more time with Dean than him. Midam with minor Destiel and Sabriel. My first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Michael was to say the least excited. He was going to give his mate, Adam a surprise birthday party. Gabriel had informed him that celebrating a human day of birth was something you would do for someone you love. Of course never having a reason to celebrate anyone's birthday before being an angel and all Michael had not a single clue how to do this. He can't seek his brothers help for they are more trouble than they're worth and in order to surprise Adam he can't ask for his assistance so Michael choose to enlist Dean for help. Sam is too boring to throw a festive party for he is a nerd well that at least that what Michael been told.

"You want me to do what?" Dean asks him again.

"I require assistance in celebrating Adam's birthday. I wish to surprise him, Gabriel says he would appreciate a surprise party," Michael easily replies.

"Well why do you need my help? Can't you ask Gabriel or Sam?" Dean asks, he has more important things to do like doing Castiel.

"No you said Sam too boring and Gabriel might try pulling a prank and I don't know how to celebrate a birthday party. I need to make this party flawless for Adam please won't you help me?" Michael asks.

Dean sighs giving in, "fine."

Michael grins, "thank you Dean. What do I need to do first to make this party perfect for Adam?" he asks.

Dean hopes that this will go just as perfect as Michael plans, "well first you're gonna need to..."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Adam sighs closing the book before him. How does Sam stand doing all this research? He rubs his eyes, yawning maybe he should stop for tonight. Dean gave him these books hours ago asking him for some help finding a spell.

Adam gets up going to his room and is shocked to see that Michael isn't already in there waiting up for him like normal. He must be busy with heaven and angels. Adam takes a shower hoping Michael returns by the time he is down.

He steps under the spray of water and closes his eyes enjoying the hot water hitting his body. He quickly washes up wishing Michael was with him. He steps out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He walks into his room smiling when he sees Michael waiting for him. Adam instantly pulls the archangel in for a kiss his smile widening when he feels Michael arms wrap around him.

"Where were you? I haven't seen you all day," Adam says. Michael usually pops in all the time enjoying the fact that he can still scare...surprise Adam when he suddenly appears by him the smug bastard.

"Just up in heaven dealing with my brothers," Michael lies making sure not to ruin his surprise for Adam.

"Well I'm glad your back," Adam says easily believing Michael lie. He leans in his lips brushing the angels grinning when Michael kisses back deepening the kiss.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Michael slips out of bed careful not to wake his mate. He kisses Adam forehead not wanting to leave until his mate is awake but Dean told him to be up early so they can leave to get decorations. Michael had insisted on the need of decorations saying he saw them in a movie he watched with Adam. Dean sighed and said he was coming with to make sure Michael didn't get something too sappy for his brother.

Michael flies himself into Dean's room and avoids looking at his bed where Dean and Castiel, his brother where laying naked the blanket in a heap on the floor.

"Dude what the hell?! Didn't you ever hear of a door?!" Dean shouts pulling a blanket over his and Castiel body. He doesn't care if Cas and Michael are technically brothers nobody looks at his angel junk but him.

"Of course I heard of a door," Michael says not liking being scolded at by a human, "Dean will you get ready to go? You said we were leaving early."

"Where are you two going?" Castiel finally recovering from his embarrassment asks.

"We are getting supplies to throw a surprise birthday party for Adam," Michael informs him excited to be doing this for his mate.

"Oh that reminds me Cas you got to keep eye on Adam make sure he doesn't find out what we are doing," Dean says climbing out of bed stretching and starts digging in his dresser for clothes to get dressed, "I'll be ready soon just wait for me out in the hall Michael."

The archangel obeys leaving Dean to get dressed so they can finally start preparing for Adam party. Oh his mate was in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adam woke up freezing he reached for Michael to curl up against his warm side but he was nowhere to be seen. He instantly sat up. His first thought was where Michael? Did something happen to him? Adam took a deep breathe trying to calm himself he over reacting Michael just had to take care of um something important, obviously and had to leave without telling him!

He threw the covers off and placed his feet on the cold floor. The whole room felt empty without Michael presence. Adam got up to get dressed hoping Michael would return to the bunker soon.

He expected to be met with the delicious smell of Dean cooking breakfast as he made his way to the kitchen but was met with an empty room. It was strange having to make his own breakfast after having Dean amazing food constantly or the angels just snapping up whatever they felt like eating. Even when on a hunt they always went to a diner or grabbed something from a nearby gas station.

The sweet smell of coffee summoned Sam from his room. "Hey Adam," Sam yawned pouring himself coffee that Adam had put together for himself, "where's Dean?"

Adam shrugs pouring himself some coffee and getting some cereal out. Michael and Dean were missing. Strange. "Where's Gabriel?" He asks.

"Coming," Sam responds taking a sip of his coffee.

The sound of wings could be heard as Gabriel appeared, "Sammy I wish I was _cuming_ right now." Adam rolls his eyes at Gabriel innuendo.

Castiel enters the kitchen, Dean nowhere in sight Adam glumly notes. "Good morning," Castiel says sitting down next to Adam.

"Morning, Cas you know where Dean is?" Sam asks.

"Yes, um he found a hunt that uh not far from here to check out," Castiel lies not very well.

Gabriel is finding it hard to believe Castiel would just let his hunter go on a hunt by himself, "Cassie not babysitting the moron anymore?"

"Dean is not a moron and he is capable of taking care of himself," Castiel scowled not liking the nick name or Gabriel insulting his hunter, "although Michael is assisting him."

 _Michael and Dean went on a hunt and they only told Cas?_ Adam frowns _, why would Michael not tell him? And since when does Michael and Dean work together, alone? They almost never work together but when they do me and Cas are always with them well Castiel at least._

After finishing his cereal Adam was about to leave the kitchen when Dean and Michael return, walking into the kitchen _together,_ of course! Adam can't help but notices the way Dean looks exhausted and limping slightly like how he is after being thoroughly fucked by Michael, but Dean been out with Michael all morning which means he didn't just finish a round with Castiel. Adam eyes widen he bolts from the room before Michael can get a word out to him.

Michael frowns watching Adam leave, "what wrong with Adam?"

Dean shrugs sitting down in the chair, not having clue why his brother would be acting so strange.

 ***Earlier That morning***

"Dammit," Dean groaned sitting up his legs are sore and his ass probably bruised. He took Michael hand standing up, "friggin ice!"

"I warned you, the parking lot is covered in ice. Slippery ice," Michael said but decided not to say anything else on the matter from the glare Dean gave him. He hoped that the rest of their shopping trip goes better than this and that he can soon return to his mate, "let's just hurry inside and get this done with."

Dean nods, limping as he follows Michael inside.

 **This is super late I'm sorry. I already started on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Adam sitting on his bed breathing heavily on the verge of emotional break down. Michael, his best friend, lover, husband, mate, his everything was cheating on him! And with Dean, Adam's own brother of all people! Adam just couldn't grasp concept of Michael, who has been so caring and kind to him, would actually cheat on him. Unless he was just overreacting and Michael didn't really cheat on him. Cas did say Dean and Michael were on a hunt perhaps Dean injured himself than which means Michael never cheated. Michael still loves him.

There was a knock on Adam bedroom door bringing him out of his thoughts, "come in!" Adam called curious who would actually take the time to knock maybe they're finally learning to knock after all the times they just walk in while him and Michael had been...busy.

Castiel opens the door slipping inside, "Adam, Michael sent me to check on you. Are you alright? You left in kind of a rush."

Adam was glad that Michael was at least worried about him but why didn't he come himself? Did he really send Castiel instead of taking the time to come himself? Adam shakes his head quickly dismissing the thought, Michael cares about him, right? "I'm fine Cas really," Adam reassures him.

Castiel frowns not completely believing Adam but decides not to push the subject any further, "alright but if something troubling you please come talk to me about it."

Adam nods, "alright I will," not.

"Okay see you later Adam," Castiel says before disappearing leaving Adam alone with his thoughts.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean was getting sick of his luck first he slips and falls on his ass now he managed to cut his hand. He was hanging up all the decorations Michael insisted they needed when he managed to slice open the palm of his hand on a loose wire in one of the decorations.

"Dammit!" he hisses clutching his bloody hand and making his way towards the kitchen it's just his luck that Michael was in there trying to figure out how to work a tape dispenser.

Michael looking up from the ball of tape he been struggling with, "Dean are you alright? Your bleeding, here let me look at it."

Dean glares he doesn't need Michael's help,"no shit Sherlock and I'm fine, I can take care of this myself."

Michael sighs of course Dean make a big deal over this. Looks like he'll just have to take matters in his own hands, getting up taking Dean bloody hand in his. The cut is easily healed and the blood gone, "see that wasn't so bad," Michael says looking up at Dean who currently glaring at him.

"I was fine," Dean responds. He could have easily have cleaned the wound and stitched it up on his own: however that he have to do deal with the annoying cut for weeks plus this way all the pains gone. With a sigh he realizes he should be grateful Michael healed it instead of letting him suffer, his face softens as he looks at Michael, "thanks Michael."

Michael smiles brightly glad to hear Dean gratitude for once directed at him, "You're welcome Dean."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Adam decided that he being paranoid and had gotten up to search for his lover although a detour to the kitchen to see if he can beat Dean at getting that very last slice of pie that clearly labeled Dean's pie, touch you die. So Adam finds himself in hallway leading to the kitchen he just about to slip into the room but never makes it past the doorway he frozen in.

All he can do is stare unable to believe what he seeing. Dean and Michael holding hands looking into each other eyes way too close for Adam liking. And to make it all worse Dean has this small little smile on his face then Michael just returns in what feels like hours but really mere seconds they stand like that before Michael finally drops Dean's hand. Adam bolts from the room making his way back toward his, he can feel tears starting to form.

Michael and Dean remain peacefully unaware of Adam presence ever even being there as they set back to work at setting up Adam's surprise party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam was beyond pissed, he was going to kill...well not kill. No he was going to deny Gabriel sex for a month. Okay a week but that really pushing it for the horny little trickster that just can't keep his hands to himself. Gabriel had stolen his laptop! His laptop! Sam made it very clear that under no circumstances is anyone to touch his laptop especially after that one incident Dean and Gabriel downloaded so many episodes of Barney on his laptop. That purple dinosaur scary.

Now thanks to Gabriel, Sam is looking all around the bunker trying feverantly to find his laptop. He is looking everywhere and now he finds himself at Adam's room. He wouldn't be surprised if his half-brother had actually taken it and is now using his laptop to download a bunch of pointless shit. Sam just doesn't understand why everyone feels it's necessary to download so many obvious virus containing junk onto his laptop.

He waits outside the door a moment and after it's clear that Adam and Michael aren't in there doing so many gross things Sam really doesn't even want to think about. He throws open the door expecting to go on rampage looking over every inch of the room but is met with a teary-eyed Adam.

"Get out Sam," Adam yells as he quickly attempts to wipe away the tears and hide the fact that he been crying.

Sam hates that his little brother crying alone in his room, "Adam what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

Sam rolls his eyes, "yeah I can see that, come on Adam you're obviously upset over something, talk to me. Maybe I should get Michael." He figures that the archangel will have an easier time getting through to Adam with them being mates and all.

"No!" Adam shouts a little too quickly.

Sam frowns, "alright then you want to tell me what going on between you and Michael?"Adam just shrugs looking down at his lap. With a sigh Sam goes over sitting down next to Adam on his bed, "well I'm not leaving until you talk."

"Ugh why can't you just leave me alone," Adam yells frustrated, he knows he shouldn't being taking it all out on Sam, "Sorry it's just I'm worried about Michael."

"What about Michael?" Sam asks. He justy seen the angel and he seemed fine.

Adam sighs, "do you think he uh loves me?" asking in a whisper.

Sam laughs but quickly stopped by the glare Adam giving him, "of course he does, dude crazy about you. I mean after all he done to be with you, nobody hear as close to Michael as you are. That saying something considering Gabriel and Cas are his brothers and known him a lot longer."

Adam smiles, "thanks Sam."

"You're welcome," Sam returns the smile, clapping Adam on the shoulder, "now don't go forgetting that because I already have to give so much love advice to Dean, seriously you two are way more girly than me."

"Whatever you say Samantha," Adam laughs feeling lot better now about the whole situation with Dean and Michael though he still has his worries.

Sam grins standing up, "see you around Amanda," getting out of there quickly just dodging the pillow aimed for his head.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The bunker library actually looked nice despite there being streamers that Dean knows Michael chose specifically to match Adam eyes among other decorations. There was a pinata of a moose even but that only there because Gabriel saw what they were doing and added it. He wouldn't be surprised if Gabriel is unable to smash it later. They were now putting the finishing touches to make it look perfect for tomorrow.

"I think that we're almost done, not much left to do," Dean says as he finishes attaching the last streamer.

Michael nods, "yes I believe so. Thank you Dean for helping me."

"No problem Michael you can repay me in tape," Dean jokes, Michael went through a lot of tape unable to grasp the simple concept of how to work a tape dispenser.

Michael smiles, "very well than. But really thank you for helping me with this, it means a lot to me. I really hope Adam going to like everything."

"I'm sure he will unlike me and Sam I'm sure he's had a lot happier birthdays. Well I made the pie you requested so we can get out of we her-," Dean says making his way towards the door when he suddenly trips over Sam's missing laptop that was graciously left on the floor by Gabriel. Dean finds himself suddenly against a chest and arms around him. He looks up finding himself face to face to Michael.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Adam was searching the bunker for Michael although he still has his worries. He tried checking the kitchen but Cas suspiciously wouldn't let him in there. He been searching everywhere with Cas constantly hanging around him. Took forever to ditch the angel. Now low on options he finds himself at the men of letter's library. As soon as he steps into the room he met with a sight that will forever haunt him. Michael has his arms around Dean's waist and by the looks of it there about to kiss something Adam rather not see. He once again bolts from the room struggling to control the tears. That just confirms it, Michael is cheating on him with Adam's own brother!

Adam finds himself in his room, laying on his bed as tears just keep falling as he tries to come to grips with the knowledge that the love of his life is cheating on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Its finally here! Hehe. This is only a little late. Um...Here it is!**

 **Chapter 5**

The library in the bunker was decorated with baby blue streamers dangling from the wall; a moose formed pinata dangling in the middle of the room; numerous balloons floating about; and a happy birthday banner strung up on the back wall. The room looked rather childish but Michael research on parties had shown that this is what the room was to look like. There even was a small stack of presents that Michael enforced everyone to get for Adam. He checked each present assured they be suitable for his mate (good thing too Gabriel tried giving Adam a dildo claiming it would satisfy Adam for once something that truly pissed Michael off).

"Adam better like this, I still can't believe you managed to convince me to do this," Dean says admiring his work.

Michael smiles, "I hope Adam will. He deserves the best I can give him."

Dean nods Adam definitely deserves better than this and Michael keeps him happy at least, "yeah so everyone will be here soon if you want to get Adam."

"Yes I should go get him. I find myself very excited to show Adam everything we set up and to give him my present I had gotten him," Michael says smiling trying to contain his excitement already making his way to his and Adam room. Adam means so much to him, he is the only one that has ever truly loved Michael without expecting anything more not to mention his soul is so white and pure and surely the most beautiful of god's creations. Michael will do anything to ensure his lover's happiness.

"Adam there is something that I wish to show you. A-adam what's going on?" Michael asks desperately staring in disbelief at Castiel, his dear sweet brother (that he already planning the most excruciatingly painful of murders for) with his mate stealing lips on HIS Adam's lips kissing him with a fiery passion. Adam is Michael's mate no one under any circumstances is to ever kiss his mate. "Castiel if you wish to not be smited where nothing more than a pile of ash remains of what you are than I highly recommend you remove your lips from my mate before I remove your entire existence," Michael claims his large mass of angel wings spread about behind him and his eyes lighting a soft blue digging daggers into Castiel skull.

Castiel pulling away from the kiss quickly pushing Adam away from him, "M-Michael" his voice coming out in a small squeak. Never in Castiel entire existence from literally going to hell to Dean bringing him to a brothel just before he faced Raphael had he ever felt such bone chilling terror as he does now. Truthfully Castiel is surprised he even lived this long though not as surprised as when Adam planted one on him. "Please brother let me explain!" he exclaims quickly before Michael truly does smite him, "this is not what you think."

"I hardly believe that. How could you do this to me Castiel," Castiel is no brother to him just a nasty mate stealing, low life that will be condemned to the darkest corner of hell where he shall feel the most painfu-

Adam cutting off Michael thoughts "I kissed him Michael so please smite him. He did nothing wrong."

"Oh, I see brother will you please excuse me while I talk to my," Adam hardly seems like a mate now, "while I talk to Adam. Sorry for my incorrect assumption. Please tell Dean our plans will be cancelled"

Castiel nods looking incredibly relieved but still nervous, "Yes Michael." He hurriedly flies out of the room in a flutter of wings and the spot he once was standing in is now empty all remaining is the feeling of complete awkwardness.

"So there some things we need to talk about I guess," Adam says rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

 **Dun Dun DUN! Sorry I am not sorry for what I have done. Please send me your declarations of war in the morning too da loo. A good note it's the climax. It can only get better from here...or extremely depressing. Pissed Michael is fun to write though. I plan to update more.** Hopefully.

 **Shout out to all them replies.**

 **Anonymous (you know who you are) -thanks glad you liked it**

 **Panda Bear -I hope you enjoy love ya**

 **Animegirl1279 -yeah he didn't notice and is unlucky though Adam getting some side action there. hehe too soon?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning I wrote half of this late at night and too lazy to read over**

 **Chapter 6**

He been ditched. Castiel was supposed to be watching Adam to ensure he doesn't see their plans and it's clear even to a clueless angel like him that Adam has ditched him. It took him searching nearly the entire bunker before he finds Adam back in his room, crying. "Adam is something wrong?" he asks taking a seat beside the youngest Winchester.

Adam wiping his face,"No. Maybe, Cas I got some bad news."

Cas frowns, "what is it Adam?" What possibly could be wrong. With Chuck back as God everything been good for the Winchesters for once.

"Dean is cheating on you," not able to look at Cas, "with M-"

Castiel interrupts clearly angry, "Dean would never cheat on me Adam. We are mates we can't cheat on each other. You must be mistaken."

"I'm sorry Cas but it's true. I don't want to believe it either but it is true."

Castiel standing up not able to stay seated anymore, "no t-that isn't true. I don't believe it. Dean...he a good person. He would never."

"I thought Michael wouldn't either but," Adam sighs, "Cas our mates are cheating on us. I know it hurts but it's true."

"Your wrong Adam. Dean can't cheat on me," Castiel exclaims, yelling at Adam.

Adam getting pissed Cas has to accept the truth. He doesn't want to believe it either but he saw everything. Michael is cheating on him with Dean. He just wished it didn't hurt so much. Before he realizes he done it he grabs Castiel's tie and smashes their lips together taking all his frustrations and hurt and putting them into the kiss. He doesn't know why he did it. Perhaps his own little silent defiance. Michaelo cheated on him therefore he can cheat too though kissing Cas won't exactly stop anything. Cas is not responding to the kiss and is stunned if anything. Adam hadn't realized Michael entered the room until he yelling at Cas and the light bulb bursts above them and Adam is greeted with the display of Michael's wings spread along the wall behind him.

Adam didn't pay too close of attention to the conversation instead staring at Michael. He never seen his mate so angry before. Not that he pities him. This is all Michael fault." I kissed him Michael so please don't smite him. He did nothing wrong," Adam interrupts making sure Cas doesn't suffer because of this.

Adam is relieved when Cas leaves so him and Michael can discuss this in private though now everything seems awkward now, "so there some things we need to talk about I guess," Adam says rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"There doesn't seem to be much to talk about. You made it clear how you feel about me it seems. If you didn't want to be mates with me you could have just told me to leave," Michael's voice is cold and distant. He turns to leave but Adam grabs his hand.

"I never want you to leave me Michael. I always loved you. I thought we were happy together. Don't give me any of your crap about how you feel. I loved you til the end. This happened because of you! You don't care about me!" Adam shouts letting tears sliding down his face.

It pains Michael to see Adam crying over something he did (though he still trying to figure out what) he cups Adam cheek in his hand wiping a tear away, "don't cry my love. I will do better. I can be a better mate if that's what you wish," leaning in to kiss Adam but Adam pulls away looking pissed.

Adam glares his hands clenching into fists at his sides, "this isn't something you can just fix Michael! I know what you did. With Dean."

Michael frowns," this is about that. Oh Adam I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. We were trying to keep it a secret." He was just trying to make his mate happy by giving him a birthday party but he screwed up. He is a failure as a mate. "I'm sorry Adam. I will give you some time alone if you wish." He gone in a flutter of wings before Adam can say anything else.

SPN SPN SPN

"Where are they already," Michael was supposed to bring Adam here for the party and Gabriel definitely is not patient enough to wait any longer, "if they're late because they stopped to fuck than we should eat the pie without them."

Sam rolls his eyes, "Gabriel we can wait a little longer don't you think. They will be here shortly," at least he hopes they will be.

"Sorry Sammy, I'm with Gabriel on this. Time for pie!" Dean says already making his way towards the cherry pie. "Hey Cas," the words are out of mouth just before Cas enters the room.

"Hello Dean. Sam it seems Dean and Gabriel are correct. Michael and Adam are not coming. Michael told me to tell you all that the party has been cancelled due to some problems," and Cas was so looking forward to the party.

"You mean like problems in there pants thaat they decided now to take care of," Dean jokes ready to dig into the pie.

Cas frowns, "no there pants are fine. I meant the problem in which Adam accused you of cheating on me and then kissed me which Michael witnessed. They are discussing this dilemma now I believe."

Dean drops his fork, "what? He kissed you! I'm going to kill him!"

"Cassie are you finally learning to joke because you suck at it. There no way Deano would cheat on you or Adam would ever kiss you," Gabriel having trouble believing any of this.

"No I do not joke Gabriel. Or lie. It is true," Cas does not want to be accused of being a liar anymore though he is very good at being deceitful.

"Yeah but Cas I never would cheat on you," but Dean will kick Adam ass for kissing his angel.

"Of course I know you wouldn't Dean but Adam is very upset and has been crying I suggest you go check on him," Cas may need to find his brother as well to talk too.

Dean's big brother instincts kicking in, "right I will go find him. Figure out what the hell is going on," than when this is all sorted out he can kick Adam ass.

 **Boom! I got another chapter out. And it didn't take me a year this time. More will be coming. Now I got to clean up this mess I made here.**

 **\- Kenzie out**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean finds Adam in his room, "hey you wanna tell me why kissed Cas?" All he gets is a shrug from Adam who won't even look at him. "Adam what's wrong, Cas says you been crying."

"Go away Dean I don't want to talk about it especially not with you," glaring at Dean.

Well Adam is talking to him it's a start at least, "what the hell did I do to you?"

Adam rolls his eyes, "don't act like you don't know. I know what you and Michael were doing!"

"You are seriously upset about that? That still doesn't give you any reason to kiss Cas. You know Michael worked really hard on that dumb party and this is how you act. The party was a dumb idea fine. You could at least pretend to be grateful for Michael's sake. He went all out even you know he got you a present and had everyone in on this for you."

Adam frowns clearly confused, "what party? What are you talking about Dean?"

Now it's Dean's turn to be confused, "um well it was supposed to be a surprise but Michael planned a surprise party for your birthday. Now what the hell gots your panties in a twist?"

Adam heart stops, Michael had planned a surprise birthday party for him and he- Oh Chuck what has he done, "he planned me a birthday party and I yelled at him. I didn't even realise I thought he was cheating on me with you. You both kept sneaking around and I saw. I'm an idiot! And the worst boyfriend ever. I need to find Michael."

Dean nods, "yeah you are an idiot. There no way in hell I ever leave Cas for Michael. I especially wouldn't steal my own brother mate."

"I screwed up bad. I have to go find Michael and talk to him. Please reset up the party me and Michael will be here shortly okay," once Adam finds him and fixes this mess, "there will still be a surprise party but for Michael. I want to make it up to him. After all my birthday falls on his as well," well feast day which is what he is calling Michael birthday

Dean nods, "okay now go get your angel. Wait one more thing Adam." punching Adam arm, "don't ever kiss Cas again!"

"Ow!" rubbing his arm, "okay sorry!"

He thought he was making Adam happy by giving him a surprise party but he screwed up how could he be so foolish. Michael can't seem to forget the look Adam had given him like he couldn't stand him. Michael shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks through the woods surrounding the bunker not wanting to be inside and have to face Adam again but he doesn't ever seem to get what he wants.

"Hello Adam," not turning around to face his mate he can't see that look in Adam eye again of rejection, pain.

"Michael," Adam was panting as if he out of breath, "I have to talk to you about before I-''

"I don't want to hear it Adam," interrupting Adam he doesn't think he can stand to hear anymore.

"God you are stubborn," grabbing Michael arm and turning him around so he can face Adam, "I'm trying to apologize don't make this any harder."

He is apologizing after everything. Perhaps he isn't losing his mate but why would Adam be apologizing now, "don't Adam."

"No listen Michael. I didn't mean what I said before. It was all just a misunderstanding. I was. God Michael I'm an idiot," Adam says running his fingers through his hair.

"You are highly intelligent Adam," Michael smiles at him, "what do you mean by misunderstanding?"

Adam blushes looking away,"it's just. You were sneaking around with Dean and not spending time with I think I was mostly jealous but I thought you were um cheating on me with Dean," toeing the ground with his shoe.

"Oh I see. You are an idiot," Michael smiles taking Adam hand, "you know I could never cheat on you my love."

"So are we good than?" Adam asks looking up at Michael.

"Yes of course my love," leaning down and kissing his mate softly his hand coming up and cupping Adam cheek. Michael pulling Adam closer to him kissing him deeper, "I love you," snaking his arms around Adam's waist.

"I love you too Michael," kissing Michael back before pulling away, "come on Michael." Adam smiles taking Michael hand as they head back into the bunker.

Michael can't wait to have his mate all alone with him again. He can't really wait much longer kissing along Adam neck his free hand sliding down Adam chest as they head toward the library. Michael doesn't think too much of it the library is closer than there room. His hand moving down to Adam crotch rubbing him through his jeans as he pushes Adam up against the door kissing him deeply.

"Mmmichael I'm trying to. I uh" Adam failing to make coherent thoughts with Michael hands on him. Michael nips Adam neck causing him to yelp his hand reaching for the door handle and throwing the door open.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard teach you that you will only ever be mine. I can't wait to have my cock in you," kissing along his mate's neck. He not paying too much attention to what Adam is saying focusing instead on playing with Adam zipper, "I'm going to make you beg for me."

Adam moans, "Mmmichael fuck wait I'm ah fuck."

"I'm going to go blind from all this. Sammy your brother turned Michael into a slut," this whole site is sickening Gabriel going to need a lot of brain bleach.

Michael finally stops, "oh I'm sorry I didn't realize. What is going on?"

"Well um Michael I was going to continue the plans for the birthday since you put so much work into setting this up. I tried to warn you but you were well distracted," fumbling to come up with an explantation Adam face turning bright red, "surprise!"

 **Ta da! I finished it! Enjoy! Michael almost got to enjoy this. lol**


End file.
